


Flour and Round Things

by genki_blonde



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Baking, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genki_blonde/pseuds/genki_blonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time and everyone is baking Christmas cookies on the Enterprise. Even the captain and his first officer.</p>
<p>...wait, is that flour on Spock's face?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flour and Round Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this piece of fluff!

It was December and everyone on the Enterprise was filled with the Christmas spirit. Thus the Captain had decided to arrange some workshops for both crew bonding and some Christmas fun. There were many possibilities to choose from, one could participate in anything from knitting classes to carol singing.

Since Kirk wanted to be seen as a friendly and approachable captain, he took part in nearly everything whenever he wasn't on shift or doing paperwork. Most of the time he even managed to talk Bones into attending with him despite the doctor's characteristic grumbling.

It was still a few weeks before Christmas when the kitchen was turned into a baking zone for gingerbread cookies. The promise of warm, freshly baked cookies got Jim so excited that he could barely sit still in the captain's chair during his shift. Luckily the main bridge crew just took everything in stride and most of them were similarly infected by their captain's good mood. Even Spock appeared happier. 

At least as much as a Vulcan could.

"Captain, you still have 4,538 hours before the shift ends. Please contain yourself until then." This was said with a lighter tone. "These Christmas cookies will surely be able to wait even for the captain." One side of Spock's mouth was a fraction higher than the other one. 

Damn that smug Vulcan.

Kirk merely shot him a mock scathing look, then grinned spinning in the chair to face forward again. When Spock had returned back to work, Kirk muttered quietly, "Oh, Mr. Spock, maybe I should make you come bake with me."

When the shift finally ended, the captain was ready to just run into the turbolift and get to the kitchen. However before doing just that, he turned to Spock. "Hey! You wanna come bake with me and Bones? You have to try the gingerbread cookies, you know." Jim just smiled mischievously at his Vulcan friend and walked briskly to the waiting turbolift. Spock followed within seconds.

 

The long counter was covered in flour and an assembly of cookie cutters. Some crew members, including Bones, had already arrived. A few had started rolling and kneading their dough while others were putting on aprons. Bones had saved a seat for Jim and luckily it also had an other available place next to it. Jim grinned at seeing this and practically dragged Spock after him to their spot. Jim took the seat next to Bones while Spock settled on Jim's right.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Jim declared to Bones and Spock as he tugged his sleeves up and wrapped himself in an apron. Spock followed suit although in a much more sedate pace. Then the three cut themselves some batter and got out their rolling pins.

Bones occasionally muttered to himself while he was working, but Kirk kept on a steady stream of instructions for Spock. "Naturally, like with most times baking, you begin by grabbing some flour for your hands. Then you should roll the dough only a bit. It's pretty hard when you start so you roll first before kneading softly, then you roll again." As the captain was speaking and giving a demonstration, Spock stared at Kirk's hands in near silence.

"Captain, you are aware that I have witnessed the act of baking before and also possess an eidetic memory?" Kirk startled as Spock's voice. "Sure I am, Spock. But if you've never actually done this before, it can be a bit difficult." At these words Kirk handed over the rolling pin and moved a little further from the counter. "There you go, Spock. Try it.”

Spock stepped closer to the counter and slowly set his hands on the chilled dough. There was a bag of flour right next to the two men. Long and nimble fingers found the opening and Spock took a handful of the white powder. He gently sprinkled the flour on the counter top. Then he started to knead and soon the dough was soft enough to roll.

Jim watched transfixed as the Vulcan rolled the batter until it was deemed thin enough. Several cutters lay discarded on the counter and Spock gingerly chose a simple round one. Once again those ridiculously enchanting fingers were at play. Though Jim had admittedly been slightly disappointed that Spock had chosen such a boring design, he was somewhat appeased to be able to follow Spock while he used the cutter.

In silence Jim stood next to his first officer and watched the tall Vulcan shape out his round gingerbread cookies. Every once in a while Spock would lean forward a little bit to set his cutter on the upper parts of the rolled out dough. Apparently the movement and all the flour in the room made his face tickle or something, as Spock would then gracefully swipe at his forehead. Kirk quirked a quick grin.

Suddenly Bones turned to say something to Jim, but stopped mid-way to stare at Spock. Then the doctor huffed out a laugh and pointed at the Vulcan. “Nice mess you've got goin' there, hobgoblin.” Emotionlessly Spock faced the doctor and raised an eyebrow which clearly meant, “Surely I have no idea what you mean, you silly human.” Trying to avoid any huge arguments Jim shot Bones a quick look before turning towards the Vulcan. The Vulcan who had a batch of flour on his elevated eyebrow.

“Oh...” Jim's quiet exhale seemed to alert Spock on the existence of that batch of flour as he discreetly tried to swipe at it. The flour didn't budge. Even though Vulcans didn't feel embarrassment, Jim was pretty certain that was the emotion that he fleetingly saw in those dark eyes.

In a show of friendship (and maybe something more) Jim plunged his hands inside the bag of flour. When they emerged, he planted both on his face covering his cheeks, nose and forehead in white. “Well, that happens to the best of us. Doesn't it, Bones?” The good doctor could only stare as the starship captain grinned under all that flour. Spock merely stood stock-still on his spot, hands clasped behind his back. But Kirk recognized the tiny upturn of his lips as the smile it was.

Happy to have settled the situation Jim returned with a smile to his neglected gingerbread dough. The flour on his face tickled but he paid it no attention. He was too cheerful as it would soon be Christmas and his closest friends were right next to him baking cookies.

Without Jim noticing, Spock gave the blond man's profile a long look and surreptitiously switched his round cookie cutter to a heart-shaped one.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> So we were baking gingerbread cookies yesterday and my younger brother and sister noticed I have flour on my face, which made them laugh as I am older than them and should be able to bake without making a mess. (Not true.) 
> 
> Soon after my little sister also had flour on her face and she felt so silly, which in turn made my brother cover his own face in flour and say that now we all match.
> 
> Afterward my baby brother came to me and my sister (who also writes slash fanfiction) and suggested we write about that. It was so sweet because he didn't even blink while explaining the idea using two men. xD


End file.
